You're The Star
Danny was dancing in his home all by himself because he’ll never find love. Once upon a time infighting due to pressure from a dwindling fanbase. Swampy was falling on some hard times. Ever since Bobbi fucking died, from pneumonia Swampy was never sober anymore. He only drank green juice (with alcohpol in it). He was really sad, and felt like it was his bleached asshole. He should have seen the signs. He should have seen them… ' ' One night, after passing out faafter drinking too much kombucha, Swampy had a dream. He dreamtp that Danny came to him, dancing. Danny spoke directly to him. “You’re the one yes you’re the star its fucking jesjsus chirst. Reach out your heart to god and you will be redeemed. Also i hope that you die.” ' ' Swampy woke uop in a cold sweat. He bbreathed heavily. He got up in a stupor. What did it mean? He asked himself. He deccided that it was time for change. Or else i guess he would die? The more he thought about it, the more he thought that this was the rock bottom that Danny had talked about. He suddenly had a thought that he should call his old band mate up. He hadn’t seen him since bobbi’s funeral, 5 months ago. ' ' He picked up the phone, and gave him a ring. “Hello?” Danny said. “Hey, Danny.” Swampy said. “Dude! It’s been f0rever! How’re you holding up?” “Well… if you count drinking 10 gallons of kombucha until you pass out every day as holding up well, then im fine.” “...” Danny was stunned into silence for a solid minute. “...how are you danny?” Swampy asked, sighing, to fill the silence. “I’m frankly more concerned about you, swampy.” “I was just kidding. I’m totally fine. Pwease no steppy.” “Please tread on me. Anyways, I seriously think you should go to counseling or something bc like? Kombucha? REally? It’s not even that good…” “Fuck you dude.” ' ' Swampy and danny scheduled a time for them to have a nice brunch the next week, and then hung up. Swampy’s slightly hungover self thought of the good ol’ days. Him, Danny, and his one true love bobbi fabulous playing at the madison square garden. Swampy could picture his lover in his mind so clearly. His beautiful white hair in that weird shape, that sensual goatee, and his glasses hiding his hideous eyes. He was so beautifyl and also alive back then. He then thought back to the day Bobbi died. His frail face, with dark circles under his eyes. It hurt Swampy to look at him. “Remember what I said a few months ago?” Bobbi whaspered to Swampy. “What?” Swampy was confused. It felt as if nothing had existed before this terrible illness. Swampy couldn’t even remember what he had for breakfast, let alone somemthing that Bobbi had said a few months ago. “I said that I was going to marry you.” Bobbi coughed. Swampy teared up. “I love you. It doesn’t matter now.” Bobbi coughted again. A lot. It sucked it lasted for like 3 minutes straioght. After he recovered he said, “Well, Mr. Swamp man. It matters to me. I love you and I want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?” Swampy started crying in earnest. “Of course I will. Also fuck you.” Bobbi smiled. “I’m glad,” he said. He pulled out his old bass guitar pick. “I love you.” Bobbi then ascended into the abyss. ' ' Swampy cried, thinking about this painful memory. He fell asleep again, exhausted from so much crying. ' ' Swampy was in cora swamp. An ogre shouted at him, “get out me swamp!” Swampy was super scared, so he ran away. The dream quickly changed to a brightly lit mall. The Googleplex Mall in Danville, in fact. He walked through the empty halls until he saw someone out of the corner of fhis eye. A white, oddly shaped mass of hair. Could it be? It was. It was Bobbi. Swampy ran up to the man, going in for a kiss as if it was the good ol’ days again. Bobbi said quickly, in a low tone that was not at all the scrathcy voice he died with, “we have to talk.” “About what, my love?” Swampy wondered. “Your life. I;m having a fuckin great time in heaven. Except for the fact that I miss your hot butt. The important thing is, I can see you drinking waaaay too much kombucha and you have to stop.” “It’s so hard to live without you, Bobbi.” Swampy teared up AGAIN. Seriously dude can you stop crying for, like, a minute. “I know. But you have to. For me. You have to keep living.” “I miss you.” “I know. I miss you too.” And with that, Bobbi stepped back into the abyss. #LoveWings